Oyota
'Approval:' 4/17/14, 11 feats Razzesilverblood(v3.1) 'Appearance' Oyota has jet black hair, green eyes and a strong jawline. His hair rests on the side of his head as he walks but drags behind him when in fast movement. Oyota usually wears a pair of black, casual glasses alongside a white shirt and a open black coat resting atop. Accompying him is usually his pet wolf Deity who he has managed to train and befriend. Oyota now has the tendency to wear an open-sleeve vest as the summer time closes in at the weather becomes hotter. He has a very large upper body tattoo that spans all the way from his chest to his stomach with some parts protruding onto his arms. 'Personality' Oyota is a closed off individual, avoiding large groups and pretty much keeping to himself which seems to be the bare minimum of his worries. Although silent and not talkative he has respect for his superiors such as the Hokage or higher ranking members. He sees people weaker than him as nothing special but he doesn't discriminate. Oyota is very fond of drinking, he most commonly goes to the Sake Hall to pick up a drink or two, or three, or four.. When drinking Oyota doesn't like to be disturbed and tends to drink alone near a quiet corner that has a clear view of the city and sky. He's not very fond of tom-foolery as seen when he stuck Mrokeii with Clay when he tried to make fun of him. He's very calm on the field, analyzing and strategising his every move to give him an advantage over his opponent, present when he fought Zumoni and got in multiple hits - according to Zumoni he made him go on the defensive. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Explosive Clay Explosive Clay is a technique that was orginally created by Deidera, a former member of the Akatsuki. This technique involves molding clay into a specific object or even animal depending on what the user intends to do with it. The user then kneads explosive chakra into the clay allowing it to combust when the user so wishes. After the clay has been molded the objects may then be enlarged and bought to life to do their set tasks. Once the clay-formed object is alive the user may detonate them at will. Wind Release Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Sealing Specialist Fūinjutsu (封印術; Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Legendary Armor The Armor is completely up to the user on what it looks like, its name, if it has affectations to it like clawed gauntlets, spikes on the armor, blades that run the length of the armor’s forearm, Wings for show (no actually use to them unless you take a feat), ect... so long as those affectations are not special qualities feats and are within reason (so things like having cannon on your arm that shots out nets, or the armor has gauntlets that are able to shot out a spiked chain's would require a feat.) From there the user is able to pick, or create threeunique feats/options for their armor so long as it makes sense to their armor as well as take the basic feats unlocking the hidden power of the armor. 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 'Explosive Clay' Kibaku Nendo: Creation Oyota creates a small animal out of clay, these usually tend to be insects or birds but the user may adapt to what they want it to be. The objects are bought to life and controlled, the explosions caused by these clay manifestations are small and limited making them effective for wearing down your enemy and for covert operations. Up to 4 Animals can be created per round, they only get one chance to attack. If they miss they explode the next round. (10CP) Kibaku Nendo: Clone A Clay Clone is a manifestation of the user, but it's made out of clay! Clay Clones look like the user, but they have no strength, cannot use jutsu, or attack in any way. Instead they run at and latch onto an enemy and explode. The user may create a clone and detonate it at will once it is on the battlefield. They also explode when struck, making them tricky to fight in close combat. (20CP per clone) 'Wind Release' Fūton: Wind Meld Oyota quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, and is more useful against attack focusing power than ones that come quickly. While melded with air Oyota cannot take damage, but also can't affect material objects. (20CP Activation, 10CP/r) 'Sealing Specialist' Fūinjutsu: Chakra Drain Oyota merges his Sealing with any clay creation, on impact the seal is implanted on a victim and the selected CP is drained from him/her. The Sealing can be placed on any Clay creation as it can be easily enscribed. (CP drained = 1.5 x cp invested) Fūinjutsu: Yin Seal (II) Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65) Fūinjutsu: Torii Seal Oyota focuses his Chakra points on his finger tips. A redchakra emits from his nails and as he smashes the ground. Large Torii gates fall upon his target - locking them in place, they would be immobilized and unable to move. (10CP per Torii gate, can go up to 40CP at that point the victim would need to use a 40CP jutsu or have 30 strength to get out.) Technique for Oyota, you wouldn't be able to learn it unless he taught you it. 'Legendary Armor' Legendary Armor: Legendary Protection The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. Legendary Armor: Dancing Armor This armor grants the wearer enhanced speed whenever the wearer channels chakra through it. (20cp/round +8 speed) (Can take 10cp or 40cp versions of this feat so long as it follows the rules for stat buff feats) 'Other' Stat Up +7 Stat Up +7 Stat up +7 'Equipment' (3) Two Smoke Bombs (3) Chakra Pill 'Companions/Pets' Deity: Deity is a large wolf like companion that was found by Oyota during his ANBU Hunt. Deity has a jet black coat with a completely white under coat. Deity is loyal to Oyota although it doesn't possess any fighting capabilities. It's there to provide support and to talk to. Deity's attitude resembles that of it's owner, he's not talkative and smart - thinking about everything. 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 33500 * Ryo left: 33500 Completed Missions Quest points Accumulated Quest Points : 70 *Total: 12 out of 12 *Banked: 2 *Reset Day : Saturday S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 2 Shuriyko's Return 4QP + 2000 Ryo Tag 3QP + 1500 Ryo B-Rank: 8 Floating Rocks 4QP + 2000 Ryo Hostage 4QP + 2000 Ryo Bandits of the Ravine 4QP + 2000 Ryo Jonin RU: The Deep Lake 2QP + 1000 Ryo The Robe Ninja 4QP + 2000 Ryo The Forest 3QP + 1500 Ryo Lets Play 3QP + 1500 Ryo Stephen King's Nightmare 4QP + 4000 Ryo C-Rank: 2 The Battle with Dos 1QP + 2000 Ryo (solo mission) The Sub is Dead 4QP + 1000 Ryo D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 8 Finally 2QP + 1000 Ryo And here I am 1QP + 500 Ryo Nothing to do 1QP + 500 Ryo Training in the Leaf 1QP + 500 Ryo Mrokei vs Yami 1QP + 500 Ryo Training 1QP + 500 Ryo Since we have a Sake Hall 1QP + 500 Ryo The Darkness Calls 1QP + 500 Ryo Come One Come All 1QP + 500 Ryo Overseen Missions: 5 Inner Demons 4QP + 2000 Ryo Jounin Rank Up: The Twisted Maze 1QP + 2000 Ryo (Solo Mission) A Lab ! 3QP + 2000 Ryo The Mysterious Mountain 4QP + 2000 Ryo For the Nightmares have Ended 4QP + 2000 Ryo Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 4QP + 2000 Ryo History and Story Category:Character Category:Konohagakure